Funny Haha
by overly-distracted
Summary: A collection of conversations and things between John and Rodney. T rating just in case. Please RR.
1. Chapter 1

Funny Haha

A/N : My best friend and I have these random conversations and when we're done we're always thinking 'hey, John and Rodney could do that' (Yes, that's right, we have no lives). So I started writing down some of them and incorporated them into this story. Obviously there's a lot of other stuff but my best friend thinks is hilarious so here you go.

Chapter 1

No one really understood the relationship between Dr. Rodney McKay and Colonel John Sheppard; least of all Dr. Elizabeth Weir. She was constantly wondering how two men from two completely different walks of life could coexist in such a relaxed manner. Granted, they had their occasional nose to nose spat that left Elizabeth wondering if they'd ever talk to each other again but they always ended up at the same table for meals no matter the disagreement.

She could never see how they got along so well. Rodney, at times, was loud and obnoxious and John, well she supposed John could be the same way but he was less likely to speak his mind to a total stranger then Rodney was. There were instances when she wondered if the two of them were completely sane.

She happened to be walking by with Teyla after one of their arguments and overheard the end.

"You're funny haha." John said and Elizabeth and Teyla paused at the transporter.

"What?" Rodney said in confusion. "As opposed to what? Hehe or hoho?"

"Yes." John answered and Rodney looked at him a moment.

"Oh. Alright." And with that the two went in separate directions.

"Do they act like that on missions?" Elizabeth asked Teyla.

"Yes." Teyla answered.

"It's very annoying." The two women jumped at the deep voice of Ronan behind them. Elizabeth shook her head and watched the two other men disappear.

--

Yes it's short, I know. It's called a drabble. Don't worry there's more to come. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"No." Elizabeth paused before she rounded a corner as she heard John's voice.

"No?" Came Rodney's voice.

"No." John said again. Elizabeth peeked around the corner.

"Well why not?" Rodney asked.

"Because I said no." John told him crossing his arms in front of him.

"That's not a reason."

"It is with you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It just means you need to be told no once in a while."

"You're not making any sense." John shrugged. "You're so—so—"

"Charming?"

"Annoying." Elizabeth shook her head and turned and went in the direction she had just come. She decided she didn't really want to know what the two were talking about. She learned a while ago what she didn't know, wouldn't hurt her. It might hurt them but not her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I told you no Rodney." Elizabeth sighed as over heard John. She was in her office and they were standing in the control room but close enough so she could hear every word. "I told you no but you decided to ignore me."

"You didn't give me a proper reason not to so . . ." Rodney trailed off.

"That's not a reason." John said a smirk dancing on his features.

"You know that sense of humor we talked about giving the Genii? We should give them yours instead." Rodney said but John continued to smirk. "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do are you?"

"That all depends on what you think I'm going to do." John said before moving toward Elizabeth's office.

"That! That's what I think you're thinking about doing!" Rodney said hurrying after him.

"Whatever it is that he did, unless it's something that will disrupt the inter workings of this city, I don't need to hear about it." Elizabeth said as she looked at her computer screen as they walked into the room. When neither of them answered her eyes flicked up to find them gawking at her. "I have good hearing." She told them before looking back at her work.

"That's kinda creepy." John said but he turned and left the room with Rodney trailing after him.

---

Since I got reviews (yea!!) I thought I give you more then one chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I don't know." John said as he walked through the halls with Rodney tailing him.

"Why not?" Rodney asked.

"Because I just don't know. I don't know why I don't know, I just . . . don't." John said stopping and turning to face the scientist and Rodney nearly collided with him. "Why do you care?"

"I don't know." Rodney answered.

"Why not?" John asked folding his arms in front of him.

"I hate you." Rodney said and he turned and stalked away. John smirked and turned to go back in the direction he had previously been going and found Elizabeth standing there.

"Has anyone ever told either of you that you're both really weird?" She asked.

"I don't think so." John said.

"Consider yourself told." Elizabeth said before moving around him and walking away.

---

For gabumon's review, they weren't doing anything in particular; John told Rodney not to do something but Rodney went ahead and did it anyway. Thanx for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we weird?" Rodney jumped a foot in the air at John voice behind him.

"Good grief! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Don't you dare answer that." Rodney said and John smirked.

"Are we weird?" John repeated.

"What? Weird? Why are you asking me that?" Rodney asked.

"'Cause 'Lizbeth just told me that we are." John answered leaning on Rodney's work bench.

"Why would we be weird?"

"I don't know." John said seriously. "Ah well." He shrugged before he walked out of the lab leaving Rodney in confusion.

---

AN : I know, extremely short. That's why I'm giving you more than one chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed as John and Rodney returned from a mission arguing. She decided to be annoyed as she saw Teyla and Ronon rolling their eyes and looking worn out.

". . . possible for you to be that stupid." She heard John say.

"Me? It was you who said it!" Rodney argued.

"_I_ said it? It came out of _your_ mouth!" John said and Elizabeth noticed he was bleeding rather profusely. Or at least it looked like a lot 'cause it left a foot print every other step.

"Gentlemen." She interrupted. "Report to the infirmary." She said and John gave her a rather annoyed look.

"It wasn't my fault." He said before he limped ahead of his team. "The blame falls squarely on Rodney's shoulders." He called over his shoulders as he walked.

"You're not seeing the big picture here!" Rodney said as he followed the Colonel. "I didn't say it out loud. It was you who . . ." His voice faded away as the team disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

"Entertain me." Carson and Elizabeth turned away from their conversation at John's words and over to the bed the Colonel was occupying.

"What? No." Rodney, who was seated in a chair next to him, answered in annoyance. Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from laughing at the pout that appeared immediately on John's face. "You know that doesn't work on me." Rodney said turning back to the report he was writing.

"Well, I'm bored." John said.

"I'm not the one who went and got himself shot." Rodney said not looking up and John's mood turned dark.

"I got shot protecting your sorry ass." He said. "Next time I won't bother. I'll just let _you_ get shot."

"You wouldn't." Rodney said taken aback.

"I just might." John said turning away and settling himself further into the bed. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Hell would sooner freeze over before John let anyone, especially Rodney, get hurt in anyway.

---

AN : There you go. Three very short drabbles just for you. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
